transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
*Master Profiles
Autobots= Fortress Maximus Fortress Maximus Fortress Maximus is a great hero from Cybertron's past, having left the never-ending civil war in an attempt to draw out his long-time nemesis, Scorponok, as well as to retire from the endless fighting. Once a great architect and builder, he now uses his genius and great charisma to lead a cadre of Autobot thinkers and soldiers who had likewise grown tired of the Cybertronian War. Despite his pacifist nature, he is a great leader and fighter, but refrains from conflict unless the need is absolute. Galen Galen is the principled leader of the World Watchers, a paramilitary security organization developed to ensure Nebulos' security in the face of potential extraterrestrial threats. While a true patriot and deeply concerned for the safety and future of his planet, Galen is firmly committed to the Nebulan principles of peace, reason and diplomacy. Popular among the people of Nebulos, Galen remains humble and devoted to Nebulos. He is involved with Llyra, the daughter of Zarak, a powerful Nebulan politician. Brainstorm Brainstorm Brainstorm is brilliant, of that there is no doubt. However, he is extremely unfocused. Right in the middle of one of his inventions or experiments, he might get distracted by an all-new revelation, and divert all of his energies to it. Sometimes his superiors have to step in and keep him on-track. If only he could meet someone as skilled in the sciences as he is, or perhaps even more so, to help him focus? Arcana Before the Decepticons conducted their brutal occupation of Nebulos, Arcana was a medical doctor with a highly promising career. His skill was almost unmatched in his field, but, much to the astonishment and disappointment of his peers, he gave up that career to pursue a different path. He turned to the past, learning much about techniques which were once discredited, and theorized that the same principles could be vastly improved with the help of modern science. However, when the Decepticons came to Nebulos, this research was brutally interrupted. The Decepticons attempted to kidnap Arcana and force him to work in their laboratories, much as they did to his colleague, Vorath. However, due to his age and medical complications, Arcana suffered a stroke during the attempt, and the Decepticons left him for dead. Little did they know, however, that a cybernetic implant in Arcana's brain, of his own design, resuscitated him soon after. Having narrowly avoided the invaders, Arcana realized he had to help his people. He joined the Nebulan Resistance, treating their wounded. While many Nebulans often had their injured body parts replaced with cybernetic versions, few complained over the chance to walk or use their arms again, or in some cases, merely survive. After the occupation ended, Arcana returned to his studies of ancient knowledge. And though it may be from a distance, he is also keeping watch over his world. He knows all too well that his people may need him again. Chromedome Chromedome Chromedome spent several thousand years crunching numbers at Cybertron's Institute for Higher Programming before a Decepticon attack reduced it to a smoking pile of microchips. Forcibly dragged into the war in this way, Chromedome turned his skills to limiting the potential for violence by reprogramming many of his Autobot colleagues to be able to outsmart their foes. But this only began an ever escalating strategic brain race during which each side furiously competed to apply the latest in software to military purposes. Disillusioned and frustrated, Chromedome eagerly joined Fortress Maximus's expedition in search of a peaceful world upon which to live. Although, much to his chagrin, the war soon followed him to Nebulos, Chromedome still devotes much of his time to academic pursuits - after all, he now has a whole new world to learn about. But he is also now resigned to the idea that the war with the Decepticons can not be avoided, only won. He's as scholarly and reserved as he ever was, but now he's also a stalwart warrior. Stylor Stylor, Chromedome's binary-bonded Nebulan partner, is more concerned with appearance than warfare. He spends more time primping himself and polishing Chromedome than he does preparing for battle. In Nebulan society circles, he is renowned for his exquisite taste in clothes and dashing good looks. He is not much of a ladies' man, however - few Nebulan women are interested in a guy who tries to look prettier than they do. He's charming, cheery and egotistical. Many suspect the reason Stylor volunteered to become a Headmaster was because it was the fashionable thing to do at the time. Hardhead Hardhead Voice Actor - George C Scott Hardhead is that drill sergent all the other drill sergeants at bootcamp coddle their trainees from. You'd be lucky if you got off by him just barking in your face how much lower than a maggot you are. But to him, if the shoe fits... well you'd better shape up. Tougher than almost any other Autobot you could name, he could probably cripple the Autobot resistance if he could ever be recruited by the Decepticons. But ofcourse, being Hardhead, there is no budging him from his stance on what is right and who deserves being blown away. Hardhead takes slag from nobody, a good thing for his commanders to remember in handling him. An even better thing for Decepticons to remember when choosing thier enemy. Tactically sound, he is a true battlefield veteran and reliable team player despite his social ineptitude. Duros Actor - Jason Statham Council Guard Commander Duros was born into a peace loving world, making him a natural oddity. Always well trained and keeping on his toes, he remained relatively useless in his capacity as a soldier. It was a burden he beared silently, however, and he managed to live the normal life of any other guard and citizen. A wife and family at home to care for. Neighbors to be cordial to. A drog *Nebulan equivellent of a household quadripedal pet* to walk, feed, and clean up after. Yes, life was too good for his genetic tendancies to allow him a good nights sleep. So, along come the alien war machines. Bringing their war. And Duros stepped up as the first volunteer to be bonded once the process was proposed. This pursuit of career, however, strained the already unstable ties he had to home life. His commitment to this new job disturbed his wife and caused them to become estranged. Duros did not put up much of a fight in trying to keep her and refused to quit being a soldier. If she did not want to wait for him or stand by him despite the risk of losing him to a warriors death, than that was a battle he could not win. Don't hate the player, hate the game. Highbrow Highbrow Voice Actor: Pierce Brosnan Highbrow is the snooty intellectual of the Headmasters. He knows more than you and he knows that he knows more than you, and he will make you feel *this big* while telling you so. Probably the only other Cybertronian that can go toe-to-toe with Perceptor in the use of 'big words'. And he uses his massive vocabulary to elucidate just how barbaric and primitive he thinks that warfare is. Most people have to have a gigantic dictionary handy just to understand a simple conversation with him. Gort Voice Actor: Michael Bell Crosshairs Crosshairs Pinpointer Pointblank Pointblank Peacemaker Sureshot Sureshot Spoilsport =Decepticons= Scorponok Scorponok Before his fateful trip to Nebulos, Scorponok was a ''monster''. Evil incarnate, he was fuelled by a never-ending rage and hatred towards all life forms, becoming an unstoppable tide of destruction. More similar to the Terrorcons than any of his more refined comrades, Scorponok’s posting on the outer rims of the galaxy was as much for the other Decepticons benefit as to spread the rule of Galvatron. Now he has returned, and his raw naked fury is tempered by the cool, icy intelligence that is the iron will of Zarak. The statesman and the monster, combined into something new. But whether that will spell doom for the Autobots is yet to be seen. Zarak Zarak would like to think of himself as a good man. A noble man. A hero. Certainly his reputation on Nebulos as a bringer of peace and prosperity was one hard-earned. Barely a year after the Decepticon retreat from the world, it is fast recovering from the destruction wrought and a lot of that is down to Zarak’s firm and strong-handed political machinations. He is deeply committed to Nebulos, but at the same time feels he knows best – after all if everything were down to the people, then there would be no taxes and every day would be a national holiday. During the long Decepticon occupation of Nebulos, Zarak was a leading figure in the underground resistance. His wife was killed early on in the occupation leaving him to bring up his daughter Llyra as a single parent. He lead both the planning and execution of many daring raids and it was on the last of these where he was forced to go alone into the ruins of Thunderwing’s lab during the Battle of Nogginburg to shut down the reactors that were threatening to irradiate half the world. He was successful but in the process received a lethal dose of Atron Radiation, crippling him and reducing his life expectancy dramatically. For this, he blames the Autobots. Zarak is a pragmatist. He is not afraid of radical change or radical action, and he knows the dangers that threaten the existence of Nebulos. Nebulos must never again become a helpless victim of galactic war. He knows that all available forecasts predict that the Autobots cannot beat the Decepticons and so for the sake of Nebulos, steps must be made to change the Decepticons from within. A corporate takeover, if you will… Skullcruncher Skullcruncher Skullcruncher is a straightforward fellow, simple in mind and direct in action. He likes to chew on things. It's hard for him not to chew on things, in fact; he grates his teeth while thinking about chewing on things, which he does almost all of the time that he's not shut down for recharging. Skullcruncher goes through a lot of teeth. Being teamed up with Mr. Grax has helped him immensely in the fields of "thinking about things other than chewing" and "reacting to what's going on around him," but in alligator mode, with Grax detached, he reverts to his usual self. Grax William D. Grax, Jr., Esq., is a perfect example of the banality of evil. He is completely without morals, prepared to do anything, anything at all in the name of business. During the Decepticon occupation of Nebulos he played both sides, laundering money for the resistance and occasionally betraying them to the Decepticons, depending on which seemed more likely to win at the time. Thanks to his cooperation with the Decepticons and his willingness to murder people in his own organization as well as his competitors, Mr. Grax became the Vice President in charge of Marketing for Omnicorp, Nebulon's most powerful multinational. All positions above VP of Marketing are actually figureheads who answer to Mr. Grax. His interests include tanning, soulless pop music, having the best-looking business card in the room, and serial homicide. Since teaming up with Skullcruncher this typically takes the form of suspicious giant-robot-alligator accidents, enabling Mr. Grax himself to keep his hands relatively clean. He is very particular about his suits. Weirdwolf Weirdwolf Monzo Mindwipe Mindwipe Mindwipe is disarming, in more ways than one. He comes off as almost goofy, constructing radio towers to contact the dead and then getting distracted and watching old reruns of "My Mother The Car", but his absent-minded crank appearance belies the true danger. Make no mistake, he was assigned to Scorponok's crew of misfits for crimes that even the Decepticons found appalling. He is disarming in another way, however - he is a hypnotist and the most mystical man in the Decepticon Empire. Mindwipe studies dark science beyond mortal ken. Meet his gaze not lightly. Vorath As Minister of Science on Nebulos, Vorath was smug, well-fed, and overly self-satisfied with his petty achievements. Then Thunderwing came, and Vorath was one of the many Nebulans enslaved and forced to work in Thunderwing's laboratories. Through starvation and abuse, Vorath narrowly evaded the death that came to many of the other slaves. In the end, he escaped with a great deal of Thunderwing's notes and rather less of himself. Perhaps Vorath learned too well from the Decepticon's cruel lessons... Apeface Apeface Spasma Snapdragon Snapdragon Snapdragon is fast, strong, ruthless, and almost unstoppable. Unfortunatly, his sheer laziness prevents him from being an effective warrior, leaving the powerhouse forever on the sidelines. He is loyal to nothing but his own selfish needs. Krunk Krunk has always enjoyed being bigger and stronger than those around him, strongarming his way into positions of power, indebted himself to those in positions of influence. An extortionist and kidnapper, he was caught trying to kidnap Zarak's daughter, Llyra. Faced with either death or servitude, Krunk became a retainer. Now, he has become a bodyguard of the family, completely loyal to Zarak, the most powerful man on Nebulos. With Zarak's illness, Krunk became the right hand man, increasingly indispensable to Zarak in his day to day life. Misfire Misfire Misfire is the Decepticon's best shot. Just kidding. He's absolutely terrible, but it's okay because he's getting better! He holds the record for most enrollments at the Decepticon Military College: 4,627, to be precise. In fact, the only reason he graduated was because the college itself was blown to bits. But a diploma's a diploma and Misfire is determined to put it to good use (and bring it up in every conversation). Between him and his partner Aimless, it's a mystery why he hasn't been euthanized for being completely useless. Aimless Also known as 'I Live Only to Destroy Our Mutual Enemies', Aimless was originally a member of the Hive (the indie rock band he plays bass in). When the Hive allied themselves with the Decepticons, Aimless partnered up with Misfire. The perfect match, the two of them spend their days firing lasers into the air, missing every target despite the fact they're only ten feet away, and generally being a hinderance to the Decepticon's goal for world domination. Slugslinger Slugslinger Caliburst Triggerhappy Triggerhappy Blowpipe